Purest of love's heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A modern AU of Thundercats pure by aili-chan. Lion-o/Leona.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson a young man full of dreams. He was now 20 years old and he decided it was time to leave the nest. His father was proud of him. His boy took college classes while in high school and got good grades in both. Now he was moving out on his own. His brother Tygra was impressed but he had other things to worry about he was planning on proposing to his long time girl friend for some time but was having a hard time working up the nerve to ask her.

"Lion-O I am going to miss you son," Claudius said. "I know if your mother was here she would be so proud of you," he said.

"I miss her," Lion-o said.

"I know I do too, but remember she is always in your heart," Claudius said.

"Well I better get going," Lion-o said after he finished packing. He climbed into the car. "I will call you when I get there," he said.

"Good luck son," Claudius said.

"Good bye," Lion-o said.

"Bye son," Claudius said.

Then Lion-o drove away. He was driving for sometime Thundera was a big city and he was hoping to find a nice place to rent. He found a nice apartment building. "Welcome, I see you are hoping to rent an apartment," the manger said.

"I am," Lion-o said. "I want a nice room," he said.

"All the rooms are nice," The manager said.

"I see this place allows pets," Lion-o said.

"Yes we do, is that a problem?" the manager asked.

"No I was hoping a to adopt a pet sometime soon and I am happy to see that," Lion-o said.

"Good now would you like to see one the rooms we have available?" the manager asked.

"I would love too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o followed the manager and saw the room he wanted and he paid for it. "Okay now I have nice little place to stay," Lion-o said as he unloaded his stuff into the room. "Now time to find a job," he said.

Lion-o searched around for a couple of days until he finally found work as a vet tech he had the skills and the degree for it and he loved animals so he was going to be working around them a lot.

Today Lion-o was out for a walk when he found a little kitten like creature it was hurt and skinny. "Poor little guy," Lion-o said. Then picked him up. "I am taking you to the vet's office," he said. Once at the vet's office they were surprised to see Lion-o.

"It's your day off Lion-o what brings you here?' the receptionist asked.

"It's the little kitten of one of those new gene spliced pets, it's hurt and skinny," Lion-o said.

"Poor little thing we better treat it," the receptionist said.

Lion-o hoped he was in time. After waiting for a while the veterinarian came out. "Is he okay?" Lion-o asked.

"He's going to be fine, no parasites. no fleas, no ticks, also he has no chip or collar, so he's a stray. So soon he will be up for adoption," the veterinarian said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Good job Vet tech Lion-o," the vet said.

"I was happy to help the kitten," Lion-o said.

Lion-o came back a week later to check on the kitten after getting supplies. "Hey Lion-o I see you are back on another day off," the receptionist said.

"I came for the kitten," Lion-o said.

"Oh?" the receptionist said.

"I want to adopt him," Lion-o said.

"Well he's still in his cage waiting to be adopted by someone," the receptionist said.

Lion-o fill the papers to adopt the kitten and he named him Snarf. "Come on buddy you are coming home with me," he said.

Snarf sniffed around Lion-o's apartment and then climbed into his bed and took a nap.

Lion-o was glad he now had a pet.

Soon he was going to bump into someone he thought he would never see again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was taking Snarf out for a walk and he was enjoying the air until he bumped into to some one. "Oh I am sorry," Lion-o said and he saw who it was. "Leona?" he asked.

"Lion-o it's been a long time, I haven't seen you since third grade," Leona said.

"I know how have you been?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh have been doing okay, I now work at a local bakery," Leona said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said.

"How have you been Lion-o?" Leona asked.

"I have been doing just fine, I work as a vet tech at a local vet clinic, and this is Snarf he's my new pet," Lion-o said.

"Well he's very cute," Leona said.

"So Leona how about we catch up with a milk shake?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds great," Leona said.

They were sitting outside enjoying their shakes. "Leona it was hard for me when you moved you were one of my closest friends and I know you still are," Lion-o said.

"I know that about you too," Leona said. "So where do you live Lion-o?" she asked.

"I live at the Thunder star apartment complex." Lion-o said.

"So do I," Leona said.

"That's cool," Lion-o said. "I live in apartment 134 C," he said.

"I live in apartment 148 B," Leona said.

"That's nice," Lion-o said. "It's great to see you again Leona," he said.

"Great to see you too Lion-o," Leona said.

"So when is you next day off from work?" Lion-o asked.

"Friday," Leona said.

"That is my next day off so how about we hang out like we used too?" Lion-o asked.

"That sounds great," Leona said.

Friday came along and Lion-o and Leona began to hang out at the mall.

"Wow look at these cool clothes," Leona said.

"They are nice," Lion-o said.

Lion-o showed Leona a nice blue long sleeve shirt. "Oh Lion-o that is so you!" Leona said. "What do you think of this blue sweater?" she asked.

"Looks nice," Lion-o said.

"I agree with your boy friend that would look fabulous on you," a lady said.

"He's not my boy friend we are just friends," Leona said.

"That's right," Lion-o said.

"Okay sorry," the lady said.

Everyday was the same work and going home. But Lion-o and Leona always found time to hang out. Lion-o remember his crush on Leona and decided to ask her out on a date. "Leona would you like to have dinner with me?" Lion-o asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I would love too!" Leona said. "How does 7:00 sound?" she asked.

"Perfect," Lion-o said.

Lion-o dressed up nice for his date and now he was ready. He took her to a nice restaurant. It was a nice Asian food place. "I know how much we both love Asian food," Lion-o said.

"I do love Asian food good choice," Leona said.

Lion-o and Leona were having a nice conversation. "Hello there, I am your waitress tonight, and hello handsome," she said to Lion-o.

"Do you mind?" Leona said. "Lion-o and I are trying to enjoy our first date miss," she said.

"Well if it doesn't work out handsome give me a call," the waitress said giving him her number.

"Back off!" Leona said.

The waitress ignored her and continued to flirt with Lion-o. "Miss I am on a date, and I just want you to take our order so I can enjoy the night with my date," Lion-o said.

"Come on she's just a slight thing hang out with me," the waitress said.

"You are starting to bug me," Lion-o said.

"And me, just take our order," Leona said.

"Fine," the waitress said she took their order.

Lion-o and Liosia were really annoyed. "Is everything alright over here?" the manager asked coming over.

"We are a little ticked our waitress keeps flirting with my date and this is our first date," Leona said. "I want her to stop and she insulted me by calling me a slight thing," she said.

"And she gave me her number," Lion-o said.

"Oh I am so sorry, I know which on you are talking about she does that with a lot a couples who are out on dates I apologize I told her not to do that anymore that she is not here to pick up a date with customer but serve them and do business." the manager said.

After dinner Lion-o and Liosia left the restaurant and looked around. "Lion-o I was think maybe Friday night should be date night?" Leona asked.

"Sounds great," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was busy getting ready for a date when his phone rang. "Hello?" Lion-o said.

"Hi son how are things going?" Claudius said.

"Oh hi dad," Lion-o said. "Things are going fine but I really can't talk right now," he said.

"Why?" Claudius said.

"I have a date tonight," Lion-o said.

"That's great son, with who?"Claudius said.

"With Leona you remember her," Lion-o said.

"Oh yes I sure do that little girl cub you used to play with up until she moved away," Claudius said.

"Well she and I started dating and I hope she is the one," Lion-o said.

"I hope so too oh yeah remember you brother's wedding is next month I want you here for it," Claudius said.

"I know," Lion-o said. "What day is the wedding?" he asked.

"October 10th," Claudius said.

"Okay I'll be there will it be okay if I bring Leona?" Lion-o asked.

"Ask your brother not me," Claudius said.

So Lion-o called Tygra. "Hey Tygra you know Leona?" Lion-o asked.

"I sure do you use to play with her all the time when you were a kid what about her?" Tygra said.

"Well I met her after I moved out and we have been dating for nine months. I was hoping to bring her when I go to you wedding next month," Lion-o said.

"I don't mind if you bring her," Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra see you next month," Lion-o said.

During dinner Lion-o and Liosia were having a nice conversation. "Leona my brother Tygra is getting married next month and I want know if you want to come with me to the wedding," Lion-o said.

"Of course I love weddings," Leona said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

On the 10th of October they were at Tygra and Cheetara's wedding. "I am so happy for my brother and Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"I am happy for them too son," Claudius said.

"I am happy too," Leona said.

After the wedding Lion-o and Leona went home. They were watching a movie together in Lion-o's bedroom when they started to have a make out session. They were enjoying it. "Lion-o I really enjoy being your girlfriend," Leona said.

"I enjoy being your boyfriend," Lion-o said.

It was the start of the new year. Lion-o and Leona were looking forward to much. They had been dating for 10 months. Lion-o was wanting to ask Leona to marry him. He had been saving for five months for the ring. Then he got a call from his brother. "Hello Tygra what's up?" Lion-o asked. Then Tygra told Lion-o the most exciting news ever. "Really congrats brother, I can't wait to meet my future niece or nephew," he said. "Remember to tell father bye," he said.

On their date Lion-o pulled out the ring. "Leona will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

The restaurant applauded.

Lion-o called his father and told him the good news. "Wow first finding out I am going to be a grandpa and now my other son is engaged this has got to be the happiest day of my life!" Claudius said.

"Leona and I decided to have the wedding in May," Lion-o said.

"That's great son, that is three months from now," Claudius said.

"Yes plenty of time to get ready and I am excited," Lion-o said.

"I bet you are," Claudius said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o was plenty nervous his wedding day was drawing near. "Oh my Leona my lovely Leona," Lion-o said to himself.

Today they were relaxing on the couch. "Just to think two more weeks before the big I do," Lion-o said.

"Yes soon we will be together forever." Leona said.

The wedding day came and Lion-o was nervous he was standing at the alter fighting butterflies. Then Leona walked down the aisle with her father. They were ready to married. "Lion-o do you take Liosia to be your lawfully wedded wife to be there for her in good times and bad times?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said through the lump in his throat.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as you lawfully wedded husband to be there for him in good times and bad times?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Leona said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

It was great to be married. Lion-o and Liosia were at Hawaii for their honeymoon. "It's great to be together." Lion-o said kissing her.

They moved into Lion-o's apartment. They were very happy. Tonight they were kissing. Snarf growled for some reason. "What's wrong boy?" Lion-o asked.

Then they heard a scream. "Call the police," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Leona said.

Lion-o ran out and saw a young white tiger hurt. "Hey are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"He told me give me the car or he was going to stab me, but I let him take the car and he stabbed me any way," the tiger cried.

"What's your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Bengali I am 17," Bengali said.

"Where is your mother and father?" Lion-o asked.

"Mom has been dead for years and dad is at work," Bengali said.

"What is his number and help is coming," Lion-o said.

Bengali told Lion-o his father's number. "Keep your hand on the wound," Lion-o said. Bengali's father came as soon as Lion-o called. The ambulance came too.

"I think we need to move to safer neighborhood." Lion-o said.

"I think so to if we are going to have a kid some day," Leona said.

"Agreed," Lion-o said.

After doing some research Lion-o found a good house in a good neighborhood. They moved in and were happy. "I hope we can have a baby sometime soon," Leona said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said kissing her.

Soon Lion-o got a call from Tygra he was all excited. "The twins have arrived! Two little boys!" Tygra said.

"Congrats, I can't wait to meet my little nephews," Lion-o said. Once Tygra hung up Lion-o went to Leona. "Leona, we now have twin nephews," he said.

"That's great," Leona said.

Snarf pawed at Lion-o's leg and meowed. He also had his leash in his mouth. "Okay Snarf let's go for a walk," Lion-o said. He was walking Snarf and enjoying the nice day. "Good boy," he said.

A little kid came running up. "Sweetie wait for mommy!" the kids mother said.

"Look at this mans pet mommy isn't it cute?" the little boy said.

"He is cute," the little girl said.

"Hello sir sorry to bother I am Mrs. Catra," she said.

"Nice to meet you I am Mr. Roarson, I have seen you before aren't you and your family our new neighbors?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh yes you and your wife moved in last week," Mrs. Catra said. "These are my twins Wilykit and Wilykat," she said.

"Nice to meet you kids Leona and I hope to have a house full of kids one day," Lion-o said.

"That sounds nice," Mrs. Catra said.

"Yes and today my wife and I are very happy because today my brother Tygra became the father of twin boys so now we have two wonderful nephews," Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Catra said.

"Mr. Roarson what is your pet's name?" Wilykit asked.

"Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Can we pet him?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. "But let him sniff your hand first," he said.

"Okay," they said.

Snarf sniffed the twins hands and they began to pet him. Lion-o came back home and saw Leona sitting at the table reading a cookbook. "I'm home," Lion-o said.

"Hi honey," Leona said.

"I met our new Neighbors the Catra's on Snarf's walk they have twin children brother and sister." Lion-o said.

"That's nice," Leona said. "So when do you think it would be a good time to start a family?" she asked.

"I don't know I think it might be a good idea to wait a while," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Leona said.

To be continued.


End file.
